Dragua
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Teddy Lupin meets Cassiopeia Black and together they are sorted into Hogwart's fifth house Dragua.  They are both discovered to have the talent for wandless magic, but together they also will have to battle Cassy's dark past. Please read and review.


**A/N: Just to let everyone know that Cassy is actually an OC in Vice and Virtue as well only she is killed at a young age. You will understand fully once I write the sequel to Vice and Virtue (to be called Pain and Vengeance) and when I finish this fic. Enjoy your reading and please review. :)**

**Dragua**

Lupin Meets Black

Teddy Lupin sat in a compartment on his way to Hogwarts. He was terribly excited, but also nervous about attending the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. His grandmother, Andromeda, had helped him prepare for this for almost a year now. On his birthday, April 11th, they went to get his wand. Ollivander had said it was similar to his mothers in that it was unyielding, but he had the same length and core as his father. Ollivander had said it was almost identical to another he had sold days ago to a little girl named Cassy. Teddy hoped to meet that girl today; it would be cool to know someone with a similar wand.

"Is anyone sitting here" a girl with straight black hair asked as she poked her head into Teddy's compartment.

"No" Teddy said and he watched as the girl sat across from him. He stared at her for a moment and realized that she looked oddly like his grandmother. Not in the sense that she was old, but in the facial and body structure. She had high cheekbones and dark brown eyes. On top of that she also had long legs like her grandmother.

"What's your name?" the girl asked sharply as she noticed him staring. She wasn't exactly thrilled about this odd boy looking at her. Her aunt had told her about these boys at Hogwarts and how they had dirty minds.

"I'm Teddy Lupin" Teddy spoke as he stuck out his hand. She grasped it and shook it lightly.

"Cassiopeia Black" the girl said and Teddy stared.

"Is your nickname Cassy by any chance." She nodded and turned towards the window looking outside. Why couldn't this boy just leave her alone; she only wanted to be alone. "I think we have similar wands Ollivander told me that he sold a wand to a girl named Cassy that was quite similar to mine." Cassy pulled out her wand and Teddy stared at the oh so similar wand. He pulled out his and then placed it next to hers.

"Wow they really are similar" Cassy said hoping to end the conversation. Teddy nodded and watched as the girl took back her wand and gazed out the window. She was pretty he knew that, but something about her made her appear sad to him. She just seemed upset about the world and Teddy swore he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"What house do you want to get into?" Cassy asked as she noticed Teddy was still staring. He paused as he thought over his choices. He knew someone from almost every house, so he really didn't care.

"I really don't know my mum was in Hufflepuff and my dad in Gryffindor. My grandma was in Slytherin and my godfather's friend was in Ravenclaw so in truth any house would be good." Cassy nodded and turned her gaze away from the window.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin like my mother and grandmother."

"What house was your dad in?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know who my father is" Cassy replied softly. Her own mother had been dead for years and her great aunt and uncle would not tell her who her father was. It often annoyed her for she didn't like all the mystery.

"Both my parents are dead" Teddy said hoping that his misfortune would help make Cassy feel a little better.

"My mum's dead too" Cassy said and she turned back to the window only to see the train slowing down.

"Well are you nervous?" Teddy said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"No Cassy" said as she followed behind him. "There are only four house choices and I know I'll be in Slytherin so there's no point in being nervous." Teddy nodded and let her exit the train before him. His comic side made him silently pray that this girl didn't get the house she wanted.


End file.
